


[Multi-voice Podfic] In Pleasure's Clothes

by CompassRose, Ecchima, green_grin, LenaReads (LenaLawlipop), Literarion, Luninarie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Footnotes, Gratuitous 19th century references, London, M/M, Multiple Voices, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, References to Homophobia, Soho, Yearning, gay activism, gay culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_grin/pseuds/green_grin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: Aziraphale had known him for several thousand years and had never known him go anywhere cramped or sweaty unless he was on the job.OR:Three Times Aziraphale Stalked Crowley In Gay Clubs And One Time He Moped At Wilde’s Grave
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Multi-voice Podfic] In Pleasure's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Pleasure's Clothes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178193) by [obstinatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinatrix/pseuds/obstinatrix), [wishwellingtons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishwellingtons/pseuds/wishwellingtons). 



> Music: [Always in my Heart](https://filmmusic.io/song/5895-always-in-my-heart) by AlekSound ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/In-pleasures-Clothes-egel4c)

###  [Chapter 1](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-21/91933283-44100-2-c23d85ad8a7e1.m4a) \- [Chapter 2](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-21/91933313-44100-2-00ee05fc83c8d.m4a) \- [Chapter 3](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-25/93092556-44100-2-0eead58742c0b.m4a)

##  [Download all chapters (Mega)](https://mega.nz/folder/YLIWCKZQ#HbiuOT3tLBnMHd95tNwQew)

###  [Chapter 1 (Mega)](https://mega.nz/file/hewTmBAD#Lu0D6Co5m58h4iHuOFBziKcOdp9SVsOm7Gsd72u2fVs) \- [Chapter 2 (Mega)](https://mega.nz/file/RehzVD7B#GREYzpDdUNHPM8FVBWyv5O14sP-SftWHMlxv0-IrFvk) \- [Chapter 3 (Mega)](https://mega.nz/file/gbJikCCY#N2M7O4pJoaew8x38Mc5UOAeWrsJtYLvAiIVQcmqr03I)

##  [This work on archive.org](https://archive.org/details/in-pleasures-clothes)

**Cast:**

Editing, Narration & Aziraphale: [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/profile)

Crowley, Title, Footnotes & Beta: [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/profile)

Robbie: [Ecchima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecchima/profile)

Marcus: [Lena Lawlipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenalawlipop/profile)

French Waiter: [Moony](https://soundcloud.com/nuitarie)

Cover Art & Beta: [Grin](https://green-grin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
